OESED
by naty moony lupin
Summary: bueno... ehh hermione y harry se pelean... y ella se va...., harry tendra que pasar las vacaciones donde sus tios en donde conocera a un curioso grupo musical....
1. Chapter 1

BUENO HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECE, PERO ESO NO ME VA A QUITAR LA IDEA DE QUE ESTA PAREJA SIEMPRE DEBIO SER---

LA PELEA...cap 1

Harry en su sexto año empezó a salir con Ginny, y a la mitad del mismo se peleo con su mejor amiga por causa de la pelirroja ya que la castaña le había contado una discusión que había tenido con la menor de los weasley en donde le había dicho sangre sucia… y todo eso…y otras cosas que ellas sabían… pero harry no le creyó a la amiga de toda la vida hasta ese día en donde las cosas quedaron peor ….

….-ERES UNA SANGRE SUCIA… ENTIÉNDELO ERES FEA, UNA RATA DE BIBLIOTECA…..NO TIENES NINGUNA GRACIA…..ACÉPTALO HERMIONE HARRY NUNCA TE HA QUERIDO SOLO LE SIRVES PA HACERLE LOS DEBERES… EL LO QUE BUSCA ES UN A MUJER… NO UNA COMO TUUU

.-SERÉ TODO LO QUE DICES PERO AL MENOS NO SOY UNA PERRA QUE SE METE CON TODO EL MUNDO… -le grito hermione…

.-HERMIONE.- grito harry quien venida bajando las escaleras. Y había escuchado lo ultimo que le había dicho a ginny.

La pelirroja aprovecho el momento y fue corriendo a abrazarse a harry y con falsa lagrimas le dijo que hermione la había estado atacando.

.-¿eso es verdad Hermione?...-

..-NO ..como le puedes creer , entiéndelo ella te a engañado con mas de la mitad de los hombres de hogwarts

.- MENTIRA HARRY NO LE CREAS ELLA LO HACE PARA SEPARNOS… .-dijo ginny.

.-MENTIRA… harry escúchame no le creas pregúntale a cualquiera y te va a decir que ella te engaña… por fa creeme nos conocemos desde siempre

.harry no le hagas casoo… acuerdate de lo que viste el otro dia.- dijo Ginny

.-¿Qué viste? Pregunto hermione

…te vi a ti hablando con Malfoy

Hermione se rio….

.- es verdad ginny me dijo que te juntabas con el pero yo no le creia… pero el otro dia los vi juntos…-ahi harry quien estaba enojado, por que por que estaban hablando mal de su novia… y por q hermione le habia mentido y no se lo habia negado…-¿CUÁNDO ME IBAS A DECIR QUE ERAS UNA MALDITA MORTIFAGA… POR ESO TE JUNTABAS CONMIGO??

.- haber para ¿que me escuchaste hablando con DRAKIN?

.Que el plan ya estaba y que lo iban a llevar a marcha este verano

.-jjajajjajajja esooo

.- ehhhh espera.- dijo harry quien recien habia caido en cuenta.- recien dijiste Drakin

.- SII…. DRAKIN … DRAKITO.. AMORCITOO…. O COMO KIERAS LLAMARLO ES UN NOMBRE… Y TOTAL EL ME CREE A DIFERNCIA TUYA

.- NO VES HARRY SIEMPRE TUVE RAZON ELLA ESTABA CONTIGO PARA SACARTE INFORMACION..- dijo ginny

.-ESTAS LOCA

.-ENTONCES POR SU DINERO O FAMA… ADMITELO HERMIONE NUNCA TE GUSTO DE DONDE VENIAS RENIEGAS DE TUS PADRES ELLOS SE DEBEN SENTIR HORRIBLE.

.-IDIOTA.. NO ME LLAMO GINNY WEASLEY LA QUE KIERE FAMA Y DINERO AKI ERES TU. POR ELLO ESTAS CON HARRY Y SI SUPIERAS TE ARREPENTIRIAS DE LO QUE ME DICES… Y FAMA Y DINERO EN EL MUNDO MUGGLE TENGO HASTA MAS QUE POTTER

ASI QUE NO ME PREOCUPO POR ESAS COSAS

..-No trates asi a Ginny .- dijo harry.- tu eres la que nos has engañado al juntarte con malfoy

.- sii.. sii y tambien soy una estupida al l haberme enamorado de un imbecil y cuernudo como tu… me das pena y te doy un consejo cambia tus lentes… aunke de todas maneras no servirían, tienes que abrir los ojos…. Adios.. y sale enojadísima dando un portaso

Harry se quedo impactado por la confesion de su mejor amiga.. pero reacciono cundo ginny le estaba besando y el respondio el beso…

La pelirroja se separo

.- mi amor yo tengo que ir a estudiar nos vemos después ya

.-peerrroo .- no alcanzo a terminar por que la pelirroja ya habia cruzado el retrato .- pero son ya son las 9 de la noche … .- dijo en susurro para el mismo

Al otro dia el chico se levanto, se ducho y se arreglo, bajo a la sala comun en donde estaba su novia, la chica estaba conversando con unos chicos de su curso y en cuanto vio a harry cambio su cara de coquetería a una de total hastio.

Bajaron al gran comedor en donde Ron ya estaba sentado pero harry noto la ausencia de hermione al igual que mas tarde en las clases hermione no asistio a ninguna, el penso que se debia sentir avergonzada por la confesion que hizo la pasada noche, pero paso una semana y no aparecia, harry comenzo a buscarla… y fue a los baños de chicas del segundo piso y no estaba alli cuando salia de alli choco con Luna…

.-¿Estas buscando a la estrella?.- pregunto luna

.-eehh estrella?.-pregunto harry contrariado

.-si hermione., la cosa es que ella se fue hace una semana.- le respondio luna con sencillez

.-gracias .- grito harry e cual salio inmediatamente a hablar con el Director

Llego a el despacho del director en donde el profesor lo recibio con una sonrisa

.-Veo que te enteraste de la partida de la Srta. . Granger pero o te preocupes no ya dio todos sus exámenes.. ahora cambiando de tema harry quedan solo tres semanas para salir del colegio y lamento informarte que estas vacaciones no las podrás pasar ni con los weasleys ya que se van a Rumania y los de la orden estan en misiones, Sirius remus y tonks estan en Francia ya que al parecer los mortifagos se aparecieron y creo que con los otros no tienes tanta confianza como con ellos asi que tendras que pasar las vacaciones con tus tios lo siento

.-ehh esta bien y salio cabizbajo del despacho de Dumbledore

.-cuando harry llego a la sala comun se dio cuenta de que no le habia podido preguntar a q se debia la partida de hermione del colegio

Las semanas pasaron y no tenia noticias de ella de hecho se sentia culpable, asi llego el ultimo dia de clases llegaron al anden y ahí Harry se despidio tristemente de su novia y de su mejor amigo, ron le prometio que una semana una semana antes de empezar su ultimo año en hogwarts le enviaria una cara para que fueran a comprar los materiales al callejón diagon.

Fue a donde lo esperaban sus desagradables tios y se fue con ellos a un "intenso" verano…..

Bueno yo ya subi ese fic a un foro ...ojala q les guste... bueno esooo... xaus


	2. Chapter 2

BUENO ACA VA EL SEGUNDO CAP... Y BUENO GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS

Cap 2

Oesed, una visita y dos nuevas amigas¿creo?

Harry ya llevaba una semana en la casa cuando su tío Vernon lo llamo….

Potter.-grito su tío…¿Qué pasa?..- pregunto ácidamente harry, el cual bajo corriendo las escaleras…

.- Vamos a salir así que… cuida de no salir… de que no te vean… no queremos ver que los vecinos… vean a un chico raro como tu… ah y cuida la casa…

.-si señor.-dijo harry con voz cansada…

.-El chico subió a su habitación y en cuanto sintió el auto de sus tíos partir bajo a la cocina por algo de comer.. y se sentó a ver las noticias… por si había ocurrido algún suceso fuera de lo normal… y tuviera relación con la comunidad mágica.. ya que estaba totalmente desinformado, su novia no le había escrito.. y eso que le dijo que lo iba a hacer todos los días al igual que su amigo y de hermione… no podía esperar… a que e escribiera luego de la pelea…

Prendió la TV y para su mala suerte ya estaba terminando…e iban por la parte de espectáculos… harry no le presto atención hasta que…

Bueno… y en las vacaciones de verano abran cuatro conciertos.. del grupo OESED….al rededor de Inglaterra... mostraron imágenes del grupo….- decía la periodista de espectáculos…mientras que a el chico le llamo la atención el nombre ese nombre era del espejo que vio en su primer año y la vocalista…. Era muy linda….

Quiso averiguar mas del grupo, era muy raro que un grupo se supone muggle tuviera ese nombre …por lo que fue a la pieza de Dudley ya que el tenia computador con Internet… y en esos años que había pasado donde sus tíos lo único que le resulto provechoso era aprender a utilizar el computador…

Busco al grupo y le llamo la atención de que no había ninguna foto en la que salieran solos siempre salían juntos. Ingreso a pagina principal del grupo y vio como estaba formado el grupo… eran dos chicos y dos chicas… y todos estaban llamados por apodos magic, moon, black y dragón… no siguió buscando mas ya que se dio cuenta de que habían pasado algunas horas y había sentido estacionar el auto de los tíos... apago rápidamente el computador… y se dirigía a su a habitación cuando sintió un grito.

.- POTTER.. BAJA INMEDIAAMENTE….

..El chico bajo corriendo las escaleras… ¿Qué paso ahora?.- pregunto enojado harry

.- escucha que no te lo repito… mañana van a venir visitas… son unos futuros…negocios así que tenemos que presentarnos como corresponde por lo que mañana va a venir es un matrimonio, su hija y su sobrina y.. a ellos les gustan las familias grandes por lo cual tuve que decir que tenia dos hijos pero que el menor había llegado hoy del internado en donde estudias así que mañana cuando lleguen te comportaras como gente normal te quedo claro… ahhh y vístete decente…y ahora lárgate….- le explicaba su agradable tío

.- si PAPÁ.- dijo harry sarcásticamente

Subió a su habitación y se acostó pensando en el famoso grupo.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano y se vistió decente como le pidió su tío se coloco unos jeans negros, una camisa del mismo color, pero en la espalda tenia un estampado de dragón, y unas converse. Negras… y se desordeno el pelo, bajo a desayunar y a esperar a la famosa familia..

Desayuno, fue a dar algunas vueltas por el barrio y llego a casa una hora después, y se fue a mojar el pelo... su tía estaba arreglando la mesa

-¿a que hora quedaron de venir?.- pregunto harry curioso

.- a las doce..- le respondió su tía secamente, su tío le daba instrucciones de comportamiento, y les indicaba a su tía y primo que debían hacer… y sobre todo la agarro con el

.-si algo sale mas potter va a ser TU CULPA…….- le advirtió su tío.-… AHHH voy a cambiarme, su tía lo siguió ya que todavía estaba con el delantal de cocina… pasaron unos minutos y sintió el timbre miro su reloj.. las 12… familia puntual pensó…el chico abrió la puerta y se llevo una gran sorpresa

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con dos chicas una era de cabello liso castaño oscuro, con el flequillo hacia la izquierda cubriéndole un ojo… su pelo tenia mechas entre colores fucsias y violetas ojos grises de delineados en violeta con sombra del mismo color… y gloss en los labios piel blanca como malfoy.. estaba vestida con un mini vestido morado con líneas negras cuello bote… calzas negras.. y unas converse negras con plateado… se veía muy linda al parecer de harry, pero a la que encontró hermosa era a la chica que estaba al lado de la de morado. Ella tenia el cabello castaño claro con hermosos y definidos bucles…que caían en su espalda con algunas mechas negras… ojos color miel… delineados en rojo con sombra negra y gloss… los había visto en la foto pero le parecían conocidos de antes…estaba vestida con un una playera tipo corsé en negro con rayas rojas y en el brazo tenia tatuado un dragón negro con detalles en rojos y llevaba una mini de jeans negra con detalles en tul negro y rojo unas converse largas negras pero con un dragón plateado

.-te vas a quedar ahí parado mirándonos como bobo o nos vas a invitar a pasar.- pregunto la chica del tatuaje.

.- mis padres demoraran por que los llamaron por celular entran en unos minutos.- dijo la chica de morado

.—ehhh sii pa... pasen.-.dijo harry

.- la chica de morado saludo a harry con un beso en la mejilla y se presento soy moon mis padres tan afuera y ella es mi prima.

.- hola soy magic.- la chica saludo a harry con un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios y le susurro lastima que tengas novia, las chicas entraron ala casa para saludar a los demás y harry se quedo ahí sorprendido

Harry por fin hablo y dijo.- ustedes son del grupo OESED NO?.

.- si ¿ nos conoces?.- pregunto magic

.- la verdadd es que ayer por primera vez escuche una canción de ustedes

En ese momento entraron los padres de moon se presentaron a harry ya que a los demás ya los conocia

.- hola yo soy Jhon Blupink y ella mi esposa sabrina y veo que ya conoces a mi hija moon y nuestra sobrina Magic…

.- hola soy Harry… Po… Dursley encantado de conocerlo

.- bueno, bueno, pasen al living el almuerzo ya estará listo.- Dijo Vernon

.-ehh nostras queremos saber donde ta el baño….- dijo moon

.- ehhh esta en el segundo piso vayan chicas.- dijo petunia

.-permiso.- las chicas subieron las escaleras

.- ehh permiso.- dijo harry

El chico se dirigió a su habitación a esconder sus cosas "extrañas" según sus tios por si las chicas entraban; hasta que sintió que tocaban la puerta.- pasen.- dijo harry

.- hola... .-las chicas entraron y Magic se sentó al lado de harry en su cama

Y Moon tiro un cojín al suelo y se sentó sobre el y harry se estiro mas en su cama apoyándose en la pared

.-yyy harry¿ en que cole estudias?.- pregunto magic

.- en un internado en ennnn Italia ¿y ustedes?.- mintió el chico

.- nosotras en un semi internado en Francia.

.-Semi ¿Por qué?.- pregunto harry

.- por que no es internado obligatorio pero la mayoría se queda interno.- respondió moon

.- así que no nos conocías.- pregunto magic parándose y empezando a pasar por la pieza

.- si es que digamos no me interesaba mucho la música…pero ustedes son geniales

.- mira tu……. harry potter.

.- ¿coo como sabes que soy potter?

.-Por esto . – la chica le mostró su identificación muggle., harry suspiro aliviado pero genial que inventar algo

.- ¿Por qué dijiste que eras Harry Dursley?.- pregunto moon extrañada

.- ehhh por la misma razón que estudio en Italia… Vernon Durlesy es mi padrastro pero… yo lo quiero como el verdadero…. Pero mi padre trabaja en el cole en donde estudio así que tengo que estar con el…..- explicó harry

.-ahhhhh, bueno bajemos dijo moon ya q los estaban llamando para almorzar

Bajaron a almorzar los demás ya estaban sentados en la mesa y el señor blupink le sonrio a harry le parecio familiar pero pensó que se le debio hacer familiar de las fotos que había viso ayer

Se sentaron y los mayores empezaron a hablar de negocios mientras los demás solo comían en eso la conversación cambia de rumbo ya que su tia petunia le pregunto a las chicas

-¿y ustedes chicas de donde sacaron el nombre del grupo?

.- pasa que le queríamos poner al grupo Deseo pero, así no se sonaba muy….- explicaba moon

.- sonaba muy de pelirroja barata, por decirlo de alguna manera.- siguió magic sin pelos en la lengua harry sonrio.

.- mi novia es pelirroja y no por eso es….-dijo harry

.-ahhh yo conozco a una pelirroja y es … bueno pero si te ofende es de de…. cómo decirlo muy de niña de la calle….

.-ahhh

.- por eso como nos gustaba el nombre pero asi sonaba muy vulgar, dimos vuelta el nombre y quedo asi

.-ahhhh.- dijo petunia sorprendida

.- oie magic como supiste que tenia novia.- pregunto harry

.-por que solo una chica regala medallas en forma de corazón un hombre no se las compra.- explico.

Siguieron hablando mientras almorzaban y luego comieron el postre las chicas dijeron que querían conocer el sector cuando terminaron y harry se ofreció para acompañarlas ya que Dudley estaba como en su quinto plato de torta, salieron y llegaron a una plaza y las chicas se sentaron en unos columpios que estaban alli y harry en una banca y comenzaron a platicar.

.- chicas yo les queria hacer una pregunta

.- sip dinos.- dijo moon

.- ehhh ustedes haber como decirlo.. son son brujas?

Las chicas se miraron, miraron a harry y luego se miraron de nuevo y estallaron en risas

.- brujas, pero se supone que no existe creemos eso si en la magia pero…

.- ehhh si que tonto olviden que le pregunte eso

.-sii, haci que tu novia es pelirroja y como se llama.- pregunto moon

.-ginny Weasley.-

Ahh pero cuando enramos a tu pieza no habia fotos de ella o las tienes en la comp.

.- ehhh si las tengo en la compu

.- y ustedes tienen novios, es que dos chicas tan lindas…

.- nop pero yo tengo a alguien en la mira .- dijo magic mirando a harry fijamente

.-ahhhh, y por que se pusieron esos apodos y no le gustan que conoscan su verdadero nombre

.- ehhh por que nos gusta a mi me gusta todo lo relacionado con la luna y esas cosas , a magic le gusta la magia a dragon por que al igual que a nosoros a el le gustan los dragones y a black bueno el lo eligio y no se por que.- explico moon

.- ¿pero por que se pusieron apodos?

.-por que no nos gustan que nos reconoscan por nuestra fama, nos gustan que nos reconoscan por quienes somos… y somos chicas comunes y corrientes o por lo menos eso tratamos de ser.-le respodio magic

.- no sabes cuanto te entiendo.- dijo harry, las chicas le sonrieron

.- y ¿Qué haces en las vacaciones?.- pregeunto moon

.- ehh yo nada, a veces voy a la casa de unos amigos el hermano de mi novia y lo veia a el a Ginny y a her.. y a sus padres

.-ehh q quien ibas a decir?.- preguntó magic curiosa

.- a hermione ella era i mjor amiga pero nos peleamos por que trato mal a mi novia le dijo en pocas palabras pelirroja barata .- dijo harry entre risas

.- ahhh pero, a lo mejor enia razones para hacerlo, es decir yo no quiero ofender a tu novia ni siquiera la conosco, pero conosco a las mujeres yo soy una jjaajja pero cuando siempre cuando se pelean o las dos están miniendo o las dos tienen razón.- explico moon

.- ehh si pero no lo creo por que hermione dijo que ginny me engañaba y bueno no es por creerme super chico pero ella siempre quizo estar conmigo y yo me fije hace poco en ella haci que no creo que quiera perderme con todo lo que le costo tenerme

.-ahhhhh .- suspiraron las chicas.- a veces los hombres pueden ser tan ilusos .- dijeron las chicas a coro mientras se reian…

.los chicos conversaron todo el resto de la tarde, se volvieron a casa y magic y magic le dio su numero de celular y msn y el de moon,

.- llamanos harry, asi haber si te presentamos a los demas y nos juntamos para salir, ahh y toma y le entrego una entrada y un pase vip, tienes que ir solo y solo dile a guardia de los camerinos que eres harry potter y te dejara entrar, entonces el pase para que es es para que tengas los mejores puestos del concierto y que puedas ingresar detrás del escenario

.- bueno harry fue un placer.- dijo moon despidiéndose

.- el placer fue mio .- y o duden que ire al concierto, nos vemos.

El chicos se despidio de los senores Blupink y de las chicas con un fuere abrazo como si conocieran de toda la vida… harry contaba los dias para volver a verlas sobre todo a Magic….


End file.
